Artemis's Favorite Color: Spitfire One-Shot
by LadyFelton1994
Summary: Summary: Wally wants to know what Artemis's favorite color was and is not going to stop until he finds out


**Young Justice: Artemis's Favorite Color: Spitfire One-Shot**

**Summary: Wally wants to know what Artemis's favorite color was and is not going to stop until he finds out**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot**

**Author's Note: When I have a writer's block I would write one-shots, maybe after this one I can finally get back to my Amanda Kent: Daughter of Superman story. Hope you guys like this one!**

**Mt. Justice**

**September 17****th**** 4:02PM**

"Orange?"

"No."

"Oh, oh its purple it's gotta be purple every girl likes purple!" Artemis Crock put a hand on her hip, raising an eyebrow at him. "Okay it is not purple." Wally yelled in frustration and Artemis laughed, leaving the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn in her hands making her way towards the living room and sat down on the couch, turning on the TV.

"Hey, what's going on?" Wally and Artemis turned to see Boy Wonder walking through the zeta tubes after a long day at Gotham Academy. He stretched his arms out and yawned when he walked to the living room.

"Kid Dork here wants to know my favorite color, been trying since we got here." Artemis says pointing at him while popping a pop corn in her mouth. Robin shook his head crossing his arms, smirking.

"Um dude I am a detective you could have just ask me." Artemis glared at him, for some reason she wants Wally to keep on guessing until he gives up. Wally shook his head fast.

"No way dude I am so finding this one out of my own even if it takes all night!" Artemis and Robin sweat dropped. Wally snapped his fingers pointing at her. "Your favorite color is definitely pink!" Artemis made a face at him he slumped his shoulders.

**Recognized Miss Martian B05, Superboy B04, Aqualad B02**

"Hey, everyone! How was your day?" Asked bubbly Miss Martian flying over to greet her friends and teammates in the living room. Superboy and Aqualad followed her. 

Why hello Meganlicious my day went perfectly fine or will be once I know Arty's favorite color!" Everyone turned to look at Artemis who was eating her last few of her popcorn she sighed.

"He just wants to know my favorite color is all." She said, they studied her.

"Well, would your favorite color be green?" Aqualad asked, looking at her hero uniform. Artemis looked down and shook her head.

"Could it be blue?" Superboy asked. Artemis raised an eyebrow. Great now everyone wants to know her favorite color.

"Could your favorite color be lavender?" Megan asked putting a finger on her chin waiting for her answer. No answer came. Artemis sighed in frustration and left the living room and heads towards the kitchen to wash her popcorn bowl. She felt a small wind and rolled her eyes.

"Light blue!" She wants to punch Wally in the face. "Oh come on! Just tell me your favorite color already!" Artemis smirked at him ruffling up his red short hair.

"Nope, you said you will find this one out all your own even if it takes all night. So, good luck with that." She said and laughed when she walked by him and went to the training room to practice hand-to-hand comeback.

2222222

It is now seven o' clock and Wally still has not figure out Artemis's favorite color. He has been throwing out colors all through dinner in which Megan worked hard on not letting anyone have a chance to start their own conversations. There are about 133 colors, he still could not figure out what her favorite color was, and what Artemis had notice was Wally was picking all the light colors.

Artemis smirked crossing her arms looking at him while he was naming all the colors except one. "Give up yet Kid Mouth?" She asked raising an eyebrow as she leaned back against the couch spreading out her legs.

"No way am I so not giving up I'm so close to finding out. I know for sure it is not green, pink, orange, red, yellow, purple, lavender, light blue, blue," She rolled her eyes as he was saying all the colors she shook her head giving up.

"Black." Wally stopped in mid-sentence looking at her with his mouth opened wide. "My favorite color is black." She said with a smile.

"No, no, no there is no way that black can be your favorite color." Wally defended crossing his arms against his chest. Artemis laughed at him and scoffed.

"Well it is." They stared at each other Wally confused. "Just because I am girl does not mean I like bright colors. My favorite color is black."

"So did you find out what her favorite color is?" Superboy asked when he walked into the living room and smirked at Wally's expression. "I guess you did."

"It's black! Her favorite color cannot be black!" Superboy looked at Artemis with a shrug of her shoulder.

"He thinks just because I am a girl that I should like lighter colors but yes, my favorite color is black. Shocking right?" She asked. Superboy put hands into his jean pockets shrugging his shoulders.

"Not really." Superboy yawned. "I am turning early you lovebirds have fun." He said walking out of the living room. Artemis and Wally blushed bright red.

"We are not lovebirds!" They said in unison. Wally smirked after a few minutes. "So, what's your favorite type of movie?" Artemis rolled her eyes throwing a couch pillow at him.

**Author's Note: Well my one-shot is done. Maybe next time I should try and write some Zatanna and Nightwing, or maybe Superboy and Megan. Hmm, well just review and tell me what you guys think! Have a nice evening! **


End file.
